What's Wrong Lad?
by HookedOnCappySwan
Summary: Henry needs advice about troubles happening in his head. Who will he go to?


**NOT FOR ROBIN-HENRY OR MILLS-HOOD FAMILY FANS!**

 **One shot - AU season 5 never happened, Emma never become the dark one and it has been quiet ever since Henry broke the curse in operation mongoose. Also Zelena didn't come back and she was never pregnant.**

 **This is my first fanfic what do you think?**

THIRDPERSON POV

BANG

The door slams open with a great force and two bodies come in kissing with an amount of passion that only true loves can have. Killian pushed Emma down onto the couch of their new house after slamming the door closed with his foot.

"tell me love are you ready?"

"just kiss me Killian" with that Killian pounced pulling the top of her dress down and attacking her breasts while Emma started to take his pants of when…

"what the hell" Killian and Emma look up and see Henry standing in the hallway bug-eyed from what he just saw. Emma quickly put her bra back in place and the top of her dress back on while Killian did up his pants all the while Emma said

"Henry what are you doing here you're supposed to be at Regina's for the weekend"

"I'm sorry mum what where you saying I was too busy being scarred for life! WHERE IS THE BLEECH!" screamed Henry while furiously rubbing his eyes trying to get the image of his mum and her pirate boyfriend making out on the couch.

"its in the bottom cupboard under the sink" chuckled Killian

"hook don't tell him where it is and henry DON'T YOU DARE POOR BLEECH ON YOUR EYES! Now I ask again why are you here and does Regina know that you are here?" Emma asked in her motherly tone which freaked Henry out and Killian raised his eyebrow in question.

"well ahhh" ring ring ring ring "saved by the phone" exclaimed Henry

"don't think you got out of this kid. Stay there" Henry stayed while awkwardly pushing his feat around. Hook saw the kids awkwardness and decided while Emma was on the phone he would make everyone a hot cocoa.

Emma POV

Giving henry a questioning look I answered the phone

"EMMA DO YOU KNOW WERE HENRY IS! HE RAN AWAY I JUST WENT TO CKECK ON HIM AND HE ISN'T HERE!" "hi to you too" I could hear Regina rolling her eyes "yeah Killian and I just got home and he was here" "oh thank god I'll come by and pick him up so you and captain guyliner can enjoy the rest of you anniversary" Emma peered over at Henry and made a quick decision "actually Regina you're already home and its late henry can stay here for the night and we can all get breakfast tomorrow at granny's" "ok" and the line went dead "well goodnight then" Emma muttered to the hung-up phone then turned around and saw henry and her boyfriend sitting at the table drinking cocoa with cinnamon and there was one there for her as well _How sweet is he_ Emma thought.

Silence overtook the house as Emma sat down and started drinking her cocoa starring intensely at henry who was starring down into his own mug obviously avoiding the elephant in the room sighing she decided to address the problem not before hook gave her the wait-till-morning-to-talk-to-the-boy-look "fine kid your free for tonight because" looking at the clock it ready 10:36 "its extremely late but tomorrow at breakfast you will tell both me and Regina why you ran away, ok" "fine mum" "good. Night henry" "night mum night Killian" "goodnight my boy".

After henry had gone to bed her and Killian sat at the table finishing their drinks "what do I do Killian how do I talk to him about this what if he doesn't want to talk about it he's been pulling away from me a lot lately what do I do?" they sat their and stared at each other until Killian spoke "be patient with the boy he will come around he loves you he just need to think things through much like his mom. He needs space" "ok" "lets go to bed love" with a quick kiss to the top of her head they interlocked hands and walked off to bed.

HENRY POV

Rolling over in bed henry looked at the clock as it changed numbers "great 12:30 and I haven't slept yet" rolling over and punching his pillow trying to get comfortable henry sighed in frustration and realised the only thing he could do to sleep is address the problem swirling around in his mind.

He needed someone to talk to about the events that happened tonight but who; it was late and he didn't want to wake anyone up. After some thought he decided to go to the one person he could always talk to. Quietly slipping out of bed and out of his room into the corridor he made it to the master bedroom where his mom and Killian sleep. With a big breath he stepped in ready to wake up…

KILLIAN POV

I've always been a light sleeper ever since I was younger and not waking up as soon as your master comes in the room could be detrimental to a slave then when I was in the navy in case pirates invaded the ship during the night and most important during his years a pirate captain when sleeping heavily would be dangerous as you would end up killed in sake of a mutiny. So I was increasingly aware when I heard the hallway floor outside the bedroom creak and the door squeak open.

Pretending to sleep in case it was someone dangerous and I would have the element of surprise but as soon as I heard a loud breath I knew it was henry coming in the room. I heard the boy creeping to my side of the bed _I wonder what the boy is doing? He better not be pranking me_ I thought when I started to feel a slight tapping on my shoulder and a whispered "killian killian"

I opened my eyes and turned my head while staying connected to Emma to look at henry

"What's wrong lad?" Henry never woke anyone up not even when he has nightmares which everyone knows about but he doesn't know we know.

"can we talk?" henry whispered "of course lad, I'll meet you up on the roof" with that henry tip toed out of the room.

Slowly I untangled myself from Emma not after leaving a kiss to the side of her head, put on some pants and wandered up-stairs to the roof where we have as henry calls it swan-jones family time and Emma calls it thinking space.

THIRDPERSON POV

henry sat on the roof waiting for Killian to come up. Henry loved it up here it was specially done for the small family to hang out with railing around the side a telescope table and chairs and a couple beds put out and sometimes Emma would magic a tv up here so they could watch a movie.

Henry sighed and leaned against the railing with his arms ontop looking over the water when he heard Killian slowly come up next to him and copy his position after a few minutes of silence henry spoke "I like the ocean it helps me think, I don't understand why mum(Regina) goes to the forest to think" "aye I've always found solace in the sea especially when the moon is reflecting off the waves. I don't understand either why she goes to the forest."

Looking over at Henry frowning at the completive yet sad expression on his face Killian decided to approach the subject but of course being his mother's son henry had to beat him to it

"sorry I woke you up"

"It's fine lad, I'm always here when you need to talk if you ever have a problem you can come to me. That being said what's on your mind my boy?"

"I don't know what to do"

"about what?" signing Henry continued

"tonight during dinner mum told me Robin and Roland are moving in with us"

"and that is what's upsetting you, that's why you ran away" Killian said with a confused expression on his face

"well yes and there's more to it" with a big breath henry got ready to tell the story.

"I don't want him and Roland to move in" looking at the confused pirate henry continued "I love Roland like a brother but he constantly follows and copies me and and and" henry didn't know if he could say it "and what lad?" Killian pressed

"and I feel like he is taking over my spot as mums son"

"your jealous you have no reason to be jealous Regina loves you, you will always be her son not matter what"

"that's not all" Killian made a continue motion "Its robin I don't want him to move in"

"henry if you feel so strongly about it did you not want me to move in with you and your mother" henry whipped his head around to look at the man he considers a dad who had a sad expression henry exclaimed "WHAT NO! its different" "how so?" "for one you asked me if it was okay if you could move in before asking mum then you let me help pick the house robin never did that tonight was the first time I heard about it. I mean sure I saw it coming and everything but he still should of asked. When they told me it wasn't a 'are you okay with this?' it was a direct statement that they were moving in and I had no say in the matter YOU GAVE ME AS SAY!" henry said in one big breathe that Killian just understood when Henry continued "and your like my dad you're the best father figure I have so I was.. am ok with you moving in always have been its awesome"

"why are you not as thrilled though about robin moving in" "he doesn't get me every time mum says for us to hang out he just ditches me with the merry men and goes do things with Roland unlike you who teaches me things and talks to me. He hasn't even taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow but you've taught me how to sail and read stars and tie knots and stuff"

"so that is why you don't want him to move in there isn't any other reason like your not okay with the relationship" at that henry couldn't make eye contact and looked to the ocean again Killian could always read him so well

"look henry I know you said your okay with your mom and Robin being together but are you really" "no. well I used to be" "when did you stop?" hook asked genuinely curious "it started somewhere during operation mongoose. When Marian came back and mum was acting upset and wouldn't talk to me. I had to be an adult ever since then I feel like I'm the parent and she's the kid how she acts sometimes I can't act my age around her EVER you're the only person I can act my age around." With that he gave Killian a small cheeky smile which was directly returned thinking of their many pranks and adventures

"Any way as we were researching I realised that she kept saying robins is my happy ending then she started adding Roland in but she never said I was. She is constantly hanging out with robin and leaving me alone but I was ok with is because she was happy and she hasn't been happy since well Daniel, but I stopped wanting them together when she almost died and we were at granny's talking which was nice and robin came and asked to go for a walk and just left me there didn't say goodbye didn't say 'do you want to come?' or 'I'm talking with henry maybe later'. All I wanted was to be included and they left without giving me a second glance. That is when I stopped and realised I'm not part of her happy ending anymore" Henry said with tears in his eyes.

Killian gave him a sad look and thought _what do I do how do I help?_ When he realised something "that's why you've been over here more then normal you've barely been over at Regina's" henry silently nodded

"Henry I think you need to tell your mum I mean Regina, she needs to know how your feeling and if she truly loves you which I know she does she will listen to you and fix the problem there isn't much I can do but I will talk to robin and ask him to include you more and not take up as much of Regina's time and leave you too alone sometimes.

I don't know if he will listen but I will ask. I can tell you this though I will always be here if you need someone to talk to or if you need to act like a kid I'm here. I will also talk to your mum about you being treated your right age, ok"

"thanks dad I love you" with that Henry launched himself and hugged him. Killian could feel the tears coming to his eyes and gave the hug back when henry suddenly pulled away "ahh sorry I meant Killian I…" "It's fine lad you can call me whatever you want but I love the sound of dad and I love you too" "really" "aye" and the hug continued.

When they finally pulled away Killian asked "is there anything else you want to talk about" "no that's it for tonight" "very well goodnight then son" "night dad" and they went off to bed not knowing Emma had been listening to the entire conversation with tears running down her cheeks _my boys_.

 **I've been think about this ever since the granny's scene at the end of season 4 and thought how rude that was and realised we have never gotten a robin and henry scene and thought there must be a reason behind it also I'm a massive captain cobra fan**

 **Please comment what you liked what you didn't I know my spelling grammar and overall English was terrible but I've never been very good at English.**


End file.
